


Peek-A-Boo

by kwonbagel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Bad Puns, Crack, Dark Crack, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Fluff and Crack, For the most part, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, University Student Boo Seungkwan, and they are too, besides jisoo ofc, broke student that doesn't deserve this, ha that's a lie "angel", i did it anyways whoops, i love apples with peanut butter by the way, jesus fuck this is too many tags sorry again, meaning like one, sorry that was irrelevant, sorry to seungkwan too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Soonhoon, demons, burgers, Jeonghan is satan, and Joshua's guitar. What more needs to be said?  (A lot because what the hell did I write?)





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I don't do drugs but no, i dont have an explanation for this so dont ask because i dont know

It was just another day at Angel‘s Burgers (how ironic) as Soonyoung stood behind the counter as Jeonghan, who was hidden away in his office doing whatever the hell it is that Satan does, instructed. It was antagonizingly slow that Sunday morning as he stared expectantly at the door. “Why is it so slow today? It’s not like demons attend church,” Soonyoung wondered out loud as he fiddled with the tip jar that read: penny for a soul? 

 

Soonyoung learned to never use the s-word again. 

 

As soon as the words danced off his tongue, the door flew up and the bell hanging above it rang violently as a crowd of people rushed in to be seated. 

 

The first in line was a blonde person with slightly chubby cheeks and high cheekbones. “Hi,” they said flatly, just wanting food. 

 

Above their head was a name, Boo Seungkwan, and a description that Soonyoung didn’t bother to read. He saw something about “collegege student that loves unnecessary amount of puns” and decided it was a waste of human flesh if he didn’t seat him. He was doing the world a huge favor in his mind.

 

_ It‘s a human. But on a Sunday morning?  _ Soonyoung pushed the thought away as he smiled at Seungkwan and showed him to another room connecting to the main part of the building, the area where he brought all humans, to seat him. 

 

“It’ll be back in a few minutes to get your order,” the lie slipped out of his mouth with ease.  _ More like come back with my fucking katana to harvest you.  _ It went undetected as Seungkwan looked down at the menu, drooling at the food he’d never get to have. 

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t quite your average burger joint. It was restaurant owned by Satan, because he had to get his money somehow, to feed his demons burgers that were made from the humans who were lured in like Seungkwan. Isn’t that just thoughtful of him? 

 

The Yelp reviews were made by all the customers that came from hell, of course. They were known for the hot ratings.

 

Going back to the front, Soonyoung was greeted by the most beautiful demon he had ever met, sitting on a stool at the counter. “Hi Hoonie,” Soonyoung smiled, a real one this time, down at his boyfriend. “How’s writing going? You hungry?”

 

“I’m taking a little break from it, ran out of inspiration,” Jihoon fiddled with the milkshake that he must’ve gotten from the other waiter, Seungcheol, while Soonyoung dealt with the human. Before Jihoon could finish answering, his stomach growled loudly, answering for him. He gave Soonyoung a small, expectant smile. 

 

“How’s about a Stuffed Body Burger?” Soonyoung walked off to make it as soon as Jihoon nodded in confirmation. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed for all the ingredients, only to come up empty-handed as he opened the meat patty fridge. Groaning to himself in annoyance, he half-heartedly yanked his katana off the hook on the wall that it was hanging on. 

 

He gave Jihoon a quick, fond smile as he rushed out of the kitchen and back into the hidden room from earlier. 

 

“Hi human, I’m in need of your soul so if you don’t mind, stay still and this whole process will be much easier for the both of us,” Soonyoung swang his katana through the air as to show him just how quick of a death it would be. “See nothing to worry about.” Seungkwan, eyes wide in fright, screamed for help as he ran out of the room and into the other part of the building. Soonyoung hit the button key in his pocket, locking all the exits. Soonyoung shook his head in disappointment as he could hear Seungkwan cursing for the door was locked shut. 

 

“OH, COME ON! THEY NEVER FUCKING LISTEN! What a dumbass,” Soonyoung cursed wildly into the air as he ran after him. “Sorry about this, need some more meat,” Soonyoung apologized to all the demon customers, who didn’t seem to care a single bit as they chowed down on their savory burgers full of human. 

 

“Peek-a…” Soonyoung, walking down the aisle of tables, said in a sing-song tone to lure Seungkwan out from his hiding place. He held his katana at the ready, hoping his plan would succeed. 

 

“Boo!” Boo Seungkwan jumped from under the booth table that he was hiding under. He can’t resist a good pun afterall. Soonyoung smirked to himself, thanking himself for briefly looking at Seungkwan’s description. 

 

Seungkwan’s head made a loud thumping sound as it made contact with the ground, the body. it was once attached to, followed.

 

“HOSHIT!” Soonyoung dropped down to pick up the head but was stopped by a brute force slamming into his back. Joshua, yes the Jisoos Christ himself, had come into the joint and whacked Soonyoung with his guitar that he carried around everywhere for some unknown fucking reason, effectively causing Soonyoung to vaporize into nothing.

 

“Y'all need some Jisoos in your life.” Jihoon put a death grip on the butter knife, that was laying on the counter, and raised his arm to plunge it into the other’s head. It’s not like he’d need his parietal lobe anyway. 

 

“Honeyyyyy,” Jeonghan whined, head peeking out from his office. “What did I say about killing my little demons? It takes effort to reshape them back into a human form. And Jihoon put the goddamn butter knife down. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Jihoon continued glaring at Joshua but put the knife down. He stomped out of the restaurant with an annoyed pout on his face. 

 

“You’re so fucking lazy. No wonder you went to hell,” Joshua, who was also holding a bag of food, nagged him as he joined him in his office, shutting the door behind him. The two were an odd pair. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah...that's that


End file.
